Your heart is an empty room
by Binge Eater
Summary: Y quizás, sólo si tenía mucha pero mucha suerte, Kyoya Hibari podría enseñarle como hacer de su corazón una habitación vacía, justo como el suyo.


**Disclaimer:** Khr! le pertenece a Akira Amano. El título pertenece una canción de Death Cab For Cutie.

Esta va a ser la primera historia de varios capítulos que escriba (de hecho que actualice ;-;, porque tengo otra sin actualizar).  
>El primer capítulo consiste en una introducción, los recuerdos de Haru cuando conoció a <em>cierta persona, <em>los demás serán la historia en si, aunque no van a ser muchos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Your heart is an empty room.<span>  
><span><br>I**

Todo lo que Haru tenía se había venido abajo hacía tiempo.  
>Sus primero grandes, y luego pequeñas (hasta llegar a ser diminutas) esperanzas de una vida con Tsuna<em>-san<em> se habían destruido en pocos instantes.  
>Más bien había sido en un solo: cuando vio lo feliz que él era con Kyoko Sasagawa.<br>Y eso no era todo, la vida se le había complicado un poco, y cuando no quieres recibir el apoyo de nadie porque eso sólo te hiere más, la carga se hace peor.  
>Sus padres no eran felices con ella, y ella no era feliz con nadie (ni en ningún lugar).<p>

Haru Miura sencillamente quería ser una nube.  
>Una blanca y flotante nube que surcara los cielos a su placer en busca de quién sabe qué, y que de vez en cuando pudiera tapar el sol o llorar en forma de lluvia cuanto quisiera.<br>Quería viajar lejos y perseguir cosas inexistentes. Tenerse para luego dejarse ir.  
>Anhelaba tanto eso, anhelaba tanto ser libre.<br>Pero de hecho, si la tuviera, ella no sabría que hacer con esa libertad.

Por eso cuando lo conoció, no supo que hacer con él.  
>Con Kyoya Hibari.<br>En principio no hubo mucho que hacer, porque él la ignoraba hasta el punto de hacerla sentir invisible. Sin embargo Haru sabía que él era consciente de que ella estaba allí.  
>Había ido a su lado porque siempre le había inquietado su presencia, y no en el mal sentido.<br>Le intrigaba que estuviera tanto tiempo en soledad, porque ella no lo soportaría.  
>La chica de cabello castaño podía soportar sentirse sola "interiormente", eso era moneda corriente en su vida; pero estar aislada sin nadie a su lado, eso era una cosa muy diferente y constituía su mayor causante de ansiedad.<p>

La primera vez que lo vio tan de cerca fue una tarde de abril.  
>Ella había ido exclusivamente a <em>Nami-chuu<em> para llevarle el almuerzo a Tsuna_-san_, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con que él y su mejor amiga, la hermana de Ryohei Sasagawa, ya estaban comiendo juntos.  
>Haru, por primera vez desde que los conoció no se entristeció, en cambio, estaba furiosa.<br>Furiosa con ella misma, por seguir intentando conseguir el corazón de Tsuna Sawada.  
>Él ya se lo había entregado a Kyoko en secreto.<p>

La estudiante de Midori se alejó de allí como si no hubiera visto nada, con su pequeña caja de almuerzo y un montón de ilusiones descartables. Siguió el camino que instintivamente la llevaría a un lugar alejado de las personas.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar esperado, se había sentado abrazando sus rodillas enrojecidas a unos metros del prefecto de Nami-chuu, que dormía a la luz sol.  
>Su mal humor próximo a convertirse en tristeza y posiblemente llanto, la llevó a comerse el almuerzo destinado a Tsuna<em>-san<em> en soledad, masticando sonoramente mientras observaba con atención al chico recostado sobre el suelo.  
>Lo sereno de su semblante había perturbado sus pensamientos.<br>La expresión (en realidad cada una de ellas) que Kyoya Hibari llevaba en ese momento se le infiltraría en su mente y permanecería allí para siempre, aunque ella no lo quisiera así.

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que ella se empezó cuestionar acerca de él. Mientras lo veía descansar, se preguntaba cosas acerca de Hibari a las que no les encontraría respuesta alguna, ya que no lo conocía en lo mas mínimo.  
>Sin embargo, su mayor interrogación era si había en el mundo alguien más independiente que él, y por qué ella no era un poco más así.<br>O un poco menos...  
>— Herbívora - dijo él, esa era la palabra —me despertaste.<br>Haru no supo que hacer, creyó que inevitablemente iba a morir ahí mismo.  
>— Hi-Hibari<em>-san<em>, ¡no me muerda hasta la muerte, por favor!  
>No sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para articular una frase y dirigirla a él, pero lo hizo mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos.<br>Hibari, que ya tenia sus tonfas en las manos, pensó que era una herbívora bastante imprudente, pero estaba cansado.  
>—Vete y no vuelvas.— fue lo ultimo que sentenció, antes de ver a la chica asentir y huir de la terraza con sus elementos de cocina al borde de desparramarse por todo el lugar, medio aterrorizada y medio feliz por su prueba de valor.<br>Lo cierto es que él siempre supo que ella estaba allí, era algo que no habría podido pasar por alto ni aunque lo quisiera, pero hacía tanto tiempo que nadie subía que decidió no espantarla en el momento.

Esa tarde Haru regresó a su casa por el camino mas corto y se encerró en su habitación con el sentimiento de haber hecho algo bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que el principio del día había sido un completo desastre.  
>Apagó las luces y se fue a la cama sin comer, demasiado temprano.<br>En sus oídos resonaba el eco de su profunda voz, sus escasas palabras, las primeras que le había regalado:  
>"Vete y no vuelvas".<br>Claro que eso carecía de sentido para ella.  
>Por alguna razón, ahora quería pasar todas sus tardes en esa jodida terraza, perturbando la paz de Kyoya Hibari.<br>Quería despertarlo de su siesta cada vez y que él la mordiera hasta la muerte si lo encontraba indispensable, hasta que ella pudiera sonsacarle de los carnívoros dientes aquel secreto, el más importante, lo que ella deseaba tan profundamente.  
>Cómo ser libre.<br>Haru Miura había descubierto que él tenia la respuesta, y eso era un gran avance.

Cerró los ojos casi de chocolate y se cubrió con su sábana.  
>Muy en lo fondo de la masa de cavilaciones inconexas y sin forma que era su mente, sabía que todo lo estaba pensando muy precipitadamente.<br>Que hoy, y mañana también seguiría siendo la misma persona un poco extraña.  
>Que ir a una terraza en el tiempo en el que debería estar en la escuela no iba a cambiar su vida en absoluto.<br>Ella seguiría amando a Tsuna_-san_ más allá de todo, aunque él no le correspondiera, seguiría metiéndose en cosas que no le correspondían, y siendo una carga tanto para sus padres como para sus amigos.  
>Todo eso conformaba una espina que le causaba dolor constantemente.<br>Una espina parlante, por más extraño que eso sonara, que le decía que no vaya a Nami-chuu al día siguiente, porque todo permanecería igual por más que lo intentara.

Aun así ella decidió que lo haría, porque sí, sus ánimos empañaban de tristeza con cada minuto que pasaba atada a su familia, o incluso al amor de Tsuna_-san_ y Kyoko.  
>Y, si tu estuvieras en esa situación, ¿no harías lo mismo?<br>Haru pensó que efectivamente eso es lo que todos harían: buscar una manera de desatarse, incluso si eso involucraba que alguien le mostrara a hacerlo.  
>Y quizás, sólo si tenía mucha pero mucha suerte, Kyoya Hibari podría enseñarle como hacer de su corazón una habitación vacía, justo como el suyo.<p> 


End file.
